


【藕饼】身陷囹圄 第七章

by cattery



Category: Lotus root cake
Genre: M/M, 藕饼同人车
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattery/pseuds/cattery





	【藕饼】身陷囹圄 第七章

哪吒不爽地“啧”了一声，将脸埋在敖丙的肩窝，像野兽标记领地一样，在细白的脖颈上用力吮吸，直到细嫩的肌肤上浮起一点玫红的吻痕才稍微满意。

他起身坐在了床沿，看敖丙整理完衣服，将身上的印记都挡住了，又是一副清冷禁欲的贵公子模样。

仿佛刚刚与他的亲密都不存在了。

哪吒的烦躁又起来了，只等着把门外的人赶紧打发掉，在把敖丙丢床上去，弄到他哭出来。

被敖丙扔到地上的通讯器早在进房间之前就被调为了静音，这会屏幕上正尽职尽责地显示那个被标红的号码发来的第二则短信。

（我让你的未婚夫去找你了，和他好好相处，知道吗？）

他的未婚夫？

敖丙几乎要冷笑出声，明明就是个联姻工具。

哪吒凑到敖丙身边，敖丙手上还捏着那个通讯器，没有避开他，他自然将那则短讯一字不漏看到了底。

“未婚夫？哪里冒出来的东西？”

哪吒猩红的瞳孔被逐渐高涨的怒气燃的愈发明亮，但这怒气不是冲着敖丙去的，他了解敖丙的性子，既然之前吻了他，就是喜欢的意思了，哪里会和野男人鬼混，多半又是家族逼迫的，他咧嘴一笑，邪气森森。

“刚刚敲门打断我们的也是他，是吧。”

哪吒转转手腕，将指节捏的咔咔作响。

敖丙伸手拉住要出门揍人的哪吒。

“那个人家族背景也深，我不想让你惹上麻烦，我去应付他就是了，你先等着。”

哪吒被敖丙话里的维护意味甜到了，勾唇一笑：“反正监狱里最不缺的就是斗殴了，我当然不会在明面上动手。”

敖丙点点头。

智能管家在收到指令之后，将大门打开。

门外站着一个身量挺拔的男人，穿着剪裁得体的服装，手里拿着一根文明棍，带着一股令敖丙感到厌烦的贵族绅士的虚伪气质。

“敖丙，好久不见了。”

男人声音柔和，温文尔雅，他的另一只手上提着一个实木红酒盒。

“想请你喝一杯，方便赏个脸吗？”

敖丙虽然心里不耐烦，但良好的教养没让他当场出言嘲讽。

现在他找到了哪吒，未婚夫这个头衔迟早是要解除的。

他看向男人，抿紧的唇线崩的很直：“抱歉，我今天有点累，不太想喝，您请回吧。”

“喝一小杯红酒有利于睡眠，敖丙你可以先试试，这红酒还是你父亲让我带过来的。”

最后半句才是重点，语义是赤裸裸的威胁。

敖丙这下脸色彻底冷下来了。

“行，那就在这里喝，不行的话您请回。”

男人轻笑一声，这下也不再说什么了，他望着敖丙含着冰霜的冷艳面容，喉间微痒，他将红酒盒放下，取出一个高脚杯，殷红酒液被倒入杯中，在光线下显出一股剔透的润泽。

敖丙接过酒杯，抬眸看着他。

男人心领神会：“你喝完我就走，我保证不打扰你。”

敖丙小口喝完，把杯子递回去，而后当着男人的面把房门关上。

站在门外的男人一点也没有恼怒的感觉，反倒颇为愉悦，他将敖丙喝过的酒杯仔细看了几眼，而后凑近，唇贴上杯沿上的那一处湿润。

敖丙的原型是龙，在红酒下的可是能诱发龙族发情的药。

敖丙父亲的美意他当然乐意接受，他等着敖丙来找他。

到时候.......

男人舔舔唇，就把未婚夫的名头彻底坐实了。

......

敖丙刚刚转身走了几步就感觉有点不对劲了。

他突然觉得很热，一股火气从小腹窜上来，充斥全身。

敖丙哪能不明白这是谁的手笔，但现在也不是算账的时候，他疾步走回卧室，不等坐在床上的哪吒说话，便直接搭上他的肩膀，凶狠地吻上哪吒的薄唇。

哪吒一愣，很快回过神，手按在敖丙的后脖颈，让他没有后退的余地。

唇舌纠缠的声音再次在卧室里回荡。

敖丙双腿分开坐在哪吒的大腿上，纤细的手指撩起哪吒的衣服下摆，柔软的指腹摩挲起轮廓分明的腹肌，不轻不重，挑逗的意味浓烈。

“嘶——”

哪吒眼眸暗沉，将敖丙作乱的手握住，分开唇时，在敖丙的耳边吐气，声音低哑：“等不及了？我尽量不弄疼你。”

“谁弄疼谁还不一定呢。”

敖丙的理智被汹涌的情欲彻底吞没了，他伸出一点嫣红舌尖舔了舔唇瓣，脸上染了一片红霞，艳得像是吸人精魄的妖精。

和平时完全是两个极端。

哪吒不选择无谓的口舌之争，他任由敖丙将他推倒在床上，帮着他把两人的衣服尽数脱去。

敖丙跨坐在哪吒精壮的腰身上，他浑身的肌肤都是又白又嫩，腰肢细的一手可握，平坦的腹部上有着线条漂亮的薄薄腹肌，力量与柔美俱存，娇嫩的腿根和哪吒的腰紧紧贴在一起，磨蹭间带来丝绸一样的细腻触感。

哪吒没几下就给他蹭硬了，灼热性器抵在敖丙的臀瓣下，稍微一动，就滑入了湿润的臀缝，性器上凸起的经络被两瓣软肉轻轻含着，刺激得哪吒没了等敖丙的耐心，掐着敖丙的腰，腰身一用力，两人的位置瞬间调转。

“你怎么.......”

敖丙的双手手腕被哪吒的捏住，禁锢在头顶。

敖丙没忘记原本目的，修长的腿扫向哪吒，想把他从身上踢下去。

哪吒另一只手直接摁在敖丙的腿根，俯身在他因情动露出的龙角上舔了一口。

“唔！”

龙角实在是个敏感的地方，敖丙被舔一口就直接软下了腰。

哪吒一边用膝盖顶开敖丙的双腿，一边含住龙角顶部细细嘬弄，舌头也不时舔过敏感的根部，舔的越用力敖丙颤的也越厉害。

那双漂亮的眼睛湿润的一塌糊涂，盈满的泪水盛不住，从湿红的眼角滑落，敖丙现在被弄得浑身都绵软，他的双腿被分开架在了哪吒宽阔的肩上，臀瓣微微分开，露出一点绯红色的穴口。

哪吒这方面功课没做足，润滑液都没用，硬涨的性器直接对准翕张的小穴残忍地顶入。

“嗯......痛，哪吒，轻......呜......轻一点.......啊！”

但软声求饶在开荤的男人面前往往只会起反效果。

哪吒掐着敖丙的腰，缓慢而坚定地插入，褶皱被一寸一寸撑开，直到整根没入。

“嗯........”

敖丙不住地小口喘气，这样的进入对他来说实在是有些折磨，疼痛伴随着一阵一阵的酥麻的快感，让他忍不住蜷曲起玉嫩的脚趾，与肤色相近的精致性器颤巍巍的抬起头，顶端吐出一点清液。

哪吒撩起敖丙的散落在床榻的一缕长发，温柔地嗅着发上清淡的香气，进了一半的性器抽出，带出湿淋淋的水光，然后再次粗暴地顶入，贯穿到底。

敖丙咬着的唇一松，甜软的呻吟再也不能抑制，带着些的哽咽，在哪吒听来无疑就是上等的春药。

敖丙的双手被松开了，在含着哪吒性器的情况下，被翻过了身摆成跪趴的姿势，裹着硬物的穴肉被狠狠碾过一圈，连一处隐秘的凸起也被不留情的蹭过。

这一瞬涌起快感激烈涌起，敖丙呜咽着被生生肏射了。

白浊射到了紧实的小腹上，还有些落在了身下柔软的被子上。

敖丙喘息着，腰肢塌下去，哪吒伸手托在了他的小腹，掌心的温度滚烫。

哪吒像是发现了什么，凑到敖丙的耳边，牵起他的手放在他的小腹，边肏便问：“摸摸，是不是都顶出轮廓了。”

敖丙羞耻心都快炸了，没回答。

哪知哪吒又联想到了别的地方，咬了一口敖丙的耳垂，低哑的嗓音里含着笑意，性感的不行。

“龙族是能生孩子的吧。”

“敖丙，我想把你干到怀孕，好不好？”


End file.
